


Too much touchin'. (One-shot/Connecting series)

by LokisDomi



Category: DC - Fandom, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Sherlock - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Bondage, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fruit, Glove Kink, Iron Man Suit Kink, Lemon, Lime, Listen there's just a lot of smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Sex, Sleep Groping, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Wax Play, broom riding, mom forgive me, sinning??? not in my christian household, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDomi/pseuds/LokisDomi
Summary: When a phone with a note shows up on Evangelines door step, the last thing she expected was for it to take her to some of her favorite characters worlds -with a couple extra surprises thrown in-, but in a twist of fate, she's the damsel in distress in all the stories shes grown to love."Each number that is stored in this phone is a present. Enjoy your new worlds, sheltered one.""What. The fuck."





	1. Evangeline Maree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline Maree has found herself in a strange situation when the first number she texts brings her to her favorite characters current location- which just happened to be an active battle field.

Evangeline Maree, a cute name for a pretty basic cute girl.  
A girl of 5'5, shiny brunette hair with blonde low lights from her hair treatments, and soft hazel eyes, and a more round body shape. She was cute, of course, not the ideal for a lot of men, but she was still cute.  
At the end of college at the age of 22, there was nothing REALLY special about her. Her attitude was the only particularly special thing about her, she was exceptionally kind with a fighters spirit. Hints of sarcasm dashed with sweet kindness made her a true and fun friend.

That is, if she really had many friends.

Evangeline was incredibly sheltered by her family, and didn't know many things in life. She was shy because of her lack of social interaction outside of her family, she really did want to make friends with someone outside of her family, and soon she would.

888

BANG.  
That was the sound I was greeted with this morning- or afternoon I guess- when I woke up. I had stayed up the entire night until about 11 AM this morning binge watching Marvel movies as a relaxation day after finishing my semester of college. I yawned quickly stumbling out of my bed in shock, trying to get to my front door that was at the entrance of my tiny apartment.

BANG.  
They knocked again, making me roll my eyes, finally making it to the door.  
"Hello?" I quietly answered as I opened the door with hazy eyes, pausing when I saw no one. I looked down trying to figure out what it was, and raised my eyebrows when I saw a small box with a note on top. I grumbled silently, picking up the note and the box, kicking my door closed behind me, rubbing my eyes, walking back to my room and flopping onto my bed.

Another yawn escaped my lips as I looked down at the note, reading through it slowly, pausing in confusion multiple times.

"Each number that is stored in this phone is a present. Enjoy your new worlds, sheltered one."  
"What. The fuck." I muttered, dropping the note next to me, quickly opening up the box that was sealed with regular tape instead of packing tape. I pushed away the packing styrofoam, my eyebrows shooting to almost my hairline as I looked down at what seemed like a brand new Galaxy S8, making me gasp in shock, looking at my own Galaxy S4, one I've had for years.  
I very, very slowly tapped the side button, making the home screen come to life, leaving me astonished. This had to be a joke right?

I unlocked it, the basic home screen being there. I went to the phone numbers, wanting to see what they meant by each number that was stored in this phone being a present.  
I barked out a laugh as I saw the names of each number.

"King Loki  
Captain Rogers  
Frosty Soldier  
Iron Bitch  
He was a spider boi  
Mr. Holmes  
Stripper Kitty  
Dracos Daddy issues  
Chosen one  
NightWig  
Dead Robin  
Bat Bitch  
Clown bby  
Insane clown bby  
Poison me mom"  
I put my head in my hands, laughing softly at the names, a sense of joy coming over me at the names. They were my nicknames for all my favorite characters.

"What is this, some kinky role play shit." I snorted to myself softly, going to put down the phone, but jumped as the phone made a noise. I pulled it back to my face and quietly mumbled out the message.  
"All of these people are exactly who you think they are. Take a chance and text any of them." I paused and rubbed my face, the decided to text Loki, easily my favorite to be honest.

"G'afternoon." Was a safe and easy text I sent to the person. I assumed this was all just a giant prank, but what's the harm in having a tiny bit of fun?  
"Visit Loki Laufeyson, YES or NO." I stared at the text that was sent as soon as I fired off my first text. I sighed furrowing my eyebrows, Visit him? How does this make any sense. 

Why not. Sure. I clicked on the yes that was sent in the text, I waited for some pranked text or something, making fun of me for actually wanting to go to Loki, but that never came. Instead, some strange tingling sensation started in my feet, slowly spreading upwards to my head, the moment it seemed to overcome me, it went white, but only for a moment.  
Stunned, the quiet of my bedroom turned into the sounds of fighting, making me wince and quickly open my eyes staring in shock at the tall dark haired god standing on some steps in front of me. Fear welled up in my chest the moment he looked down at me, a cruel grin spreading across his face as an arrow flew past his face. He glared past me as I tried to properly function with the overwhelming fear that was in my body.  
I rolled away as he jumped off the steps to be in front of me. He crouched down as I moved up from my laying position trying to scoot away from him.

"What is a little fragile girl like you doing in the middle of a big bad battle like this," He cooed, caressing my face for a moment before harshly grabbing my chin, forcing me to look fully up at him, the god sneering down at me. "It'd do you best to speak when spoken to, little mortal." My stomach twisted dangerously, fighting to get my chin out of his grasp as he pulled me closer, narrowing his eyes at me.  
"Well. Are you going to answer me, pet?" I swallowed nervously, my voice soft and mousy as I spoke, "I.. I don't know. I was transported here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in the way." I whimpered quickly, biting the inside of my cheek. This didn't seem like some weird craving dream, I could feel his touch on my skin, I could hear the horrible sounds of fighting, the sounds of death.

"Little girl caught in battle... You'll be my prize, along with your planet, and I will punish you for lying to your king after I win this bout." He waved his hand over me, and before I could blink, my hands and feet were restrained, the ribbon kept my hands behind my back, and my feet were brought up also, the ribbon all connecting around my neck, so that if I tried to pull or move, I'd probably strangle myself. I tried to relax my arms and sigh, gently banging my head on the ground in front of me, this is kind of ridiculous you know.

I was just sitting in my bed five minutes ago, happily asleep. Then this weird fuckin phone shows up and now I'm tied up in some bondage shit as Loki's prize. Tears start welling up in my eyes, and I slowly inhale, trying to calm myself down. This is a present, they wouldn't hurt me if this was a present right? And who the hell thought this was a good present for me? Sending me into an active battle field where Loki could easily just fucking murder me.

"Ma'am! Ma'am are you okay." My face had been pressed to the concrete so I didn't notice the super soldiers running towards me. I gently lifted my head up and my eyes widened, the tears finally slipping down my face in relief. I wasn't going to Loki's BDSM cave, at least not any time soon. Captain America and our one and only Winter Soldier stood in front of me, Bucky kneeling down to rip off the ties, but paused as nothing happened. He couldn't rip them apart.

"Steve we might have a problem.." He muttered to him, looking down at my helpless form. Steve then got down next to him and gently ran his fingers over the grin ribbons, leading up to my neck, sending shivers down my spine at the same time. "Even if we could tear them off like this Buck, it'd probably cause her an extreme amount of pain. It's tied to her neck too." I whimpered softly, partly in fear, partly because you know, it's fucking Captain America, pulling at a ribbon that's around my neck.

"A, am I going to be stuck like this?" I softly asked, trying to not be that whimpering main character that I always read about. "No ma'am, we'll find a way to get you out. For now, what's your name? How did you even get here?" I finally looked around fully and realized we were at the bottom of the steps that led to Starks open balcony at the Avengers tower. But wait, Bucky shouldn't be here at this point...  
The time line is all wrong. I don't.... What the fuck. Literally none of this is correct. I finally pushed that to the side and answered.

"My names Evangeline Maree, and I really... Don't know how I got here. I was in my room one moment, the next I was transported out here. Right in front of Loki... I.. I know it sounds strange but-" Bucky cut me off, rubbing my shoulder to calm me down, "Evangeline, we just fought a bunch of aliens coming out of the sky, and I'm a sergeant from the 40ies. Nothing is really strange to us anymore. But let's try and get you to Stark, maybe he'll know something?" I nodded while thinking again. So is this some kind of... AU where Bucky still fell off the train because the metal arm is still there, but he is here super early in the time line? Whatever, I'll figure this out later.

While thinking, Bucky gently picked me up, me letting out a surprised squeak as my ties tightened around my neck again, and Steve was there to gently rub my neck when that happened, trying to pull them back a little bit so I could still breath, but that only made me blush. 'Please get your hand away from my neck, please get your hand away from my neck, oh my god, my face can only be so red. plEase' my eternal screaming would not be answered as he never moved his hand, in fact he tightened it a bit at one point when we were going up the stairs, trying to keep my head steady. I internally cried, forcing myself to stay quiet when his hand tightened slightly more, then released. What the actual fuck is going on, holy shit. This is so lewd and it's kind of making me lose my mind.  
I think I need a rescue party.

"Capsicle and Frosty! See you're finally getting in with the modern times, though this was a rather bold step. No girls to bringing a girl tied up into the tower, though trust me I'm not against it." I heard the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark, making me wince once more as my head kind of jerked in surprise at the sudden extra noise, other than Steve apologizing for having to hold onto my neck. "Shut up Stark. Loki got a hold of her before we could show up, now we can't get these ribbons off of her, they seem enchanted," As Bucky walked us more into the room, I winced noticing Loki being guarded by Thor, having a set of asgardian cuffs on.  
He gave me a large cruel smile as he spotted me, "I see you found my Prize." Bucky tightened his grip on me and glared at Loki, "Shut the fuck up, Loki. She's not your prize." Oh _yikes _. This boy-.__

__I inhaled trying to calm down the butterflies in my stomach that could lead to so much more, but because I was so close to Steve he was all I could smell and that made me blush even more. Y, y, y ikkesss. This was really not great for me. This was also super embarrassing. They have heightened senses and I'm pretty close to them, if I started to get wet I'd be honestly fucked. They could probably smell it and then I'd never be able to live again, suicide is the answer for embarrassment._ _

__I kind of tried to adjust myself in Buckys arms, making him grab onto my thigh to keep me steady, that, making me drop my head and just accept that I was royally fucked. That hot feeling in my stomach moved down and I blushed deeply, watching Steves body actually go rigid next to me as Bucky finally set me down on one of the couches, sending me a smug glance as Steve tried to avoid my eyes with a small blush covering his face. He cleared his throat before speaking finally.  
"I could easily release her, but alas, these cuffs seem to hold my powers in." Loki grinned evilly, making Thor scoff and stand up. "They are of Asgard, easily released by one too. Dear brother you seem to forget that I am here too." The God of Thunder came over, and pressed gently on part of the ribbon that was on the back of my neck, making the ribbons release, a sigh in relief as I drop my face into the couch, my legs and arms falling limply down for a moment._ _

__"Is she okay?" I heard Natasha sarcastically ask Clint as I groaned in pain. There were bands of red around my neck, wrists and ankles from where the ribbons were tied so tightly. "I'm fine, just trying to get used to having feelings in my arms and legs again." I muttered, finally sitting up, rubbing my wrists softly before turning to Loki, narrowing my eyes, then lifting up both my hands and flipping him off.  
"Go fuck yourself, Princess." I spat seriously at him, making almost everyone in the room laugh their asses off, Steve chuckled softly while Thor winced as Loki tried to stand up, a furious expression on his face. "Brother..." Thor warned, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder, forcing him to sit back down. "It'd be best to not encourage him, my Lady." I smiled apologetically at Thor, putting my hands down onto my ankles, trying to give them some relief._ _

__"I apologize, Thor. It was rude of me to do that." Loki narrowed his eyes at me as I said that, and I gave him an apologetic smile too. "My apologies to you too Loki, I was just frustrated, seems understandable, am I right?" While I was mad at him, and in reality knew he had just murdered a lot of people... It's Loki. I love me my King. Loki chuckled darkly, and I paused, my eyes widening as I realized he could probably read my mind. Double the yikes.  
"Well it's alright now, Evangeline. Do you have a place to go, or was it destroyed during all of... This?" The Captain finally managed to look at me again, and smiled softly. I blushed deeply and quietly responded. "I... I told you, I don't know how I got here. I don't think I'm even FROM here." I told them softly, getting a few weird looks, making me blush and look down shyly. I've read enough fanfiction to know I shouldn't tell them they're some kind of Movie stars in my world._ _

__"I can't remember much." I softly lie, there was no way I could forget this, and as I saw Loki raise an eyebrow at me, I quickly avoided his glaze. He knew I was lying. "Well until we figure out how you got here, and if you really did get transported here, you can't leave. I'm bringing us all to my place in California." Tony explained to me before taking a sip of whatever alcohol he currently had in his glass. I hesitantly nodded, biting my lip trying to relax myself from the on going fear.  
"Unfortunately we will have to house reindeer games over there for a while too, until Pointbreak can bring him home." Thor nodded at Tonys words, leaning back into the couch. "We'll leave for California in a few hours. Everyone grab what you need from the tower, I'm going to go call my jet."_ _

__888  
The plane ride had been fairly uneventful, after the avengers were treated for their wounds, Loki included as you know, we didn't want him to /die/, we relaxed for the most part. Loki was constantly kept in our sights, so he got to suffer through everyone trying to understand how I got here, when he had already read my mind and found everything out. In fact, he had started talking to me telepathically._ _

__"So your names Evangeline Maree, you were going to college for art, and you like to write in your free time... I cant understand why you of all people would suddenly be transported into battle." Tony muttered, rubbing his head with a frown, making me sigh. Of course I knew why, wasn't like I could explain though. Loki kept smiling smugly, though he kept quiet. I think he enjoyed knowing and holding it above their heads.  
"I really don't know." I said softly, bringing my knees up to my chest as I looked at Loki who was across from me, said man starting to talk to me in my mind again._ _

__"So, still playing the fool I see." I rolled my eyes at him and put my face in my knees, reply bitterly. "Is it just in your nature to be an asshole, or am I wrong?" I looked up at him for a moment just to see he was grinning wolfishly at me, making me blush darkly and shove my face back in my knees. "You know, you should of heard the thoughts of the Captain and the Soldier when they realized it was _you_ they could smell." I inhaled in surprise at his words and I started to shake ever so slightly.  
"What... What do you mean." Sure I was a little nervous of if they actually did think something lewd of me, but it was also exciting. "Oooh, do you fancy one of the brutes? Or maybe Thor, wenches like you always do." I lifted my head once more, glaring deeply at his amused face. "In my world, I actually prefer you to all of them, you dumb fucker."  
His amused expression soon turned dark, one of his eyebrows raising at me in challenge. "Is that any way for you to talk to your _King_?" I winced as my stomach started to heat up again, and I looked away from him. "Answer me, whore." A very quiet whimper left my mouth as I tried to control myself, knowing that Steve and Bucky could probably hear my whimper and might realize what was going on, with Loki talking to me and all. 

"Afraid your soldiers will realize the slut you are, pet?" Lokis voice continued to drawl in my ears and I covered the bottom half of my face as I tried to just look out the window and not stress myself out. Also to try and relax from the feeling that started to move downwards. "Poor little girl, she doesn't want the men she fancies to know she's nothing but a common whore in her world. Isn't that right, slut." I started to bite my hand to try and ignore it, but it wasn't really working as I realized I was slowly destroying the panties I was wearing. Shame, I kind of liked them too, and as I remembered the soft lacey green fabric, Loki chuckled deeply. My face must of been redder than iron mans suit at this point. He could see what I was thinking about.

"C'mon Loki, please stop.." I asked him helplessly inside my head, to which he laughs at my misery, or well, my _pleasure_. "Why would I? You're enjoying it so much." I looked over at him and saw his pupils had dilated and he was looking over me as if I was his next meal, that thought sent me into overdrive. In that moment, someone sat down next to me and threw their arm over my shoulder. I hesitantly look to my left and wince, seeing Bucky sitting next to me, glancing back and forth between Loki and I. "Is he botherin' you, Dollface?" He drawled in my ear, making me whimper, but shake my head. I prayed he didn't hear my whimper but I could tell from the look he gave me that he did. He smirked at me but nodded, looking back to Loki, then leaning into me, talking right by my ear.

"Let me know if he gives you any problems, wouldn't want anything to happen to a dame as beautiful as yourself." If my face wasn't red enough, it would be now. I had problems controlling myself in public around these two, I couldn't imagine how bad it'd be if we were in a room by ourselves... But that wouldn't happen right?  
Yikes. I think I just jinxed myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise something more interesting next chapter, even though this can be read as a one shot series, we have to have soMething to start off for the people who like to actually read through full stories.  
> Papa Bless <3


	2. Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone gets called away for a Hydra attack in downtown LA, Evangeline is left alone with Loki and Bucky in the tower. This can only go one of three ways, and she honestly hopes its the third.

You know, when you hear that you're going to be left with a guard- Bucky, and the crazy King- Loki, you'd think that they'd both fit their roles a little bit better. Instead of... This.

"What, you into BDSM or somethin'? Do all Asgardians tie up dames the moment they meet 'em?" Bucky scoffed at Loki from outside the glass cage making Loki roll his eyes at him. "You wished to keep her like that when you laid your eyes upon her, don't act so high and mighty, you mewling quim." Loki sneered back, stepping closer to the wall of the glass cage.

I sat a little bit back, against the wall of the room, where I slowly covered my mouth to hide the giggles from Loki's last statement. Both pairs of eyes in the room turned to me, and Loki spoke, or well. Demanded. "What is it, you pathetic mortal?" He narrowed his eyes at me as I continued to giggle.  
"Well you know mewling is another word for whining right?" They both slowly nodded, Bucky crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at me. "Well quim is another word for, uhm.. Well.." My voice got soft as I said the next word, a blush on my face. I don't really say it a lot.  
"Cunt?"

Loki and Bucky had slightly different reactions to my blush and soft tone. Loki had a wide crooked grin on his face, while Bucky had a soft smirk, looking fondly at me. They nodded again. "Well, Loki has the most polite way I've ever seen of calling someone a whining cunt." Bucky couldn't help but smile at that, and Loki just shook his head, turning away from the both of us.

"Will you be okay for a bit, I need to step out to see the reports from Steve. He can't get out of here, so you're safe. I'm sure Tony wont mind if you walk around too." I nodded, smiling softly at him, and he smiled back before leaving.

And so I was left with the crazed King, but I quickly solved that, as I saw him going to open his mouth I stood up and shook my head, backing for the door. "Nope. No thanks. Nooo thank you. Keep all that psycho to yourself, King." With that, I whirled around and headed for my temporary bedroom. I had no plans of walking around alone. I knew all too well what Loki could do, with or without his powers. I did have plans though, to sleep, as I it had been over 11 hours since I woke up, and I was sleepy once more. 

So with a delicate yawn, reaching my door, I threw it open before closing it and locking it behind me, breaking into a run to launch myself onto my bed. I burst into a fit of giggles as I landed on the luscious and fluffy bed, covered in pillows, which I adored. Sliding under the covers I snuggled into a pillow, but paused. Phone... Hm, I wonder if I could-  
I unlocked my new phone and looked at its apps, low and behold youtube was already there making me smile. I signed into my account quickly and put on a sleeping playlist of soft songs that I used to lull myself to sleep most nights- or mornings in some cases. I sighed, finally feeling relaxed. I closed my eyes and after a few songs, I fell asleep. 

Unfortunately.

I had closed my eyes only to open them again what felt like minutes later, but my surroundings were changed. Around me, a gold throne room, one that I had seen a couple times during Thor movies. This was -obviously- not the room I fell asleep in.

I stopped any quick movements, not knowing the situation I was in.   
"Pet. Come here." I heard his voice once more, invading my senses, and I moved without question, not knowing why, I ignored the pulling in certain places throughout my body in order to reach my destination faster.

Crawling on my knees I reached the front of the golden throne that was sat at the very back of the room. I saw his polished boots and golden embroidered leather trousers and paused. My King-? Loki. His name was Loki, what am I doing. Why am I crawling again?  
My thoughts are stopped when his hand gently caresses my hair, and that's when I noticed my attire. My hair was down in long silky waves, unlike the normal fluffy mess it was, and my clothing- or lack there of- was a bit shocking. I had a pair of silk green underwear on with golden lace, and green sheer fabric fell gracefully down from them, almost like a skirt hooked onto the top of my panties that had an slit down the front of it- like an opening.  
My breasts had what seemed like pasties on them, but they were metal and had thin chains that fell down from them, during my crawling when my breasts moved, it felt like my nipples were being tugged on, I could only imagine it was from the objects I now realize are nipple clamps. I had never really seen them before, only read jokes about them online.  
And oh- the chains, bangles and choker. The chains and bangles that decorated my writs and ankles were fairly light but clung to my skin flawlessly, a beautiful golden color graced all of them. They restricted my movement, but not enough that I couldnt move. The choker had the same golden color, with what looked like decorative chains, to make me look more delicate.  
All in all... I looked like a royal escort. A harlot is probably a more suited term.

"You look marvelous pet." A whimper escaped my mouth, it was almost like I couldn't control my body, my mind acting on its first instinct, not letting me think anything through. "Climb onto my lap, little bird." I hummed in agreement and gracefully stood only to drape myself over his lap, my head being nestled in his neck, giving him access to almost my entire body.  
"Such a good girl." He purred, his fingers going to my neck, leaving shivers in their wake, sliding down my collar bones to my shoulder, then down my arm. I sighed contently, nuzzling closer to his cool body. It felt so _warm_ in here... My peaceful aura was caught off guard when his hand slid onto my stomach, and a question left his lips.

"Up, or down." I paused at his deep and husky voice, quietly replying, "Down my King." My breath caught in my throat as his hand slid to the front of my panties, right through the opening I mentioned earlier. "Here, pet?" He purred dangerously in my ear as his lethal fingers made soft circular motions right above where my clit laid, through the fabric I could feel was easily being ruined. My voice turned into a high whine, easily effected by these motions, not at all used to this. A virgin at the age of 22 wasn't unheard of, but in this day and age it was rare.   
"Oh, yes please!" My breathy voice sounded so strange to my ears, this wasn't like me at all, but at the same time... Did it matter?  
His fingers moved in that moment though, they were nearing where I needed them, but they paused in their movements all together. "Yes please, what, pet?" He growled, his hand that was unused gripping my left hip, turning me in his lap so my back was pressed up against his chest, with easier access to my neck too. With the access to my neck, he started to bite down, little kisses here and there, but they were means to distract me, knowing I wasn't used to these sensations.

"I-, uhm, ohh.." My voice trailed off as he sucked on an overly sensitive spot, but paused to speak once more, his now harsh voice repeating his words from before, "Yes please _what_ , Pet?" A gasped breath left my mouth as his actions continued and I finally managed to spit out an answer, none too gracefully.   
"My king! Oh, I mean't yes please, my King!" My voice was desperate for his actions to continue, and finally, he continued with his motions. This time though, his had slipped all the way down, gently pressing onto my clit, chuckling darkly at the first actual moan that left my parted lips.  
"So sensitive, what a pretty little virgin." He cooed in my ear, sending shudders throughout my entire body, his other hand following trails up my stomach this time, pulling on the chains that connected the nipple clamps, a soft yelp leaving my lips at the tug that brought pain but pleasure at the same time. All of this was so new to me, yet so enticing. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh yes, and so, _willing_ to please too... Mm, I wonder if you'd be as willing impaled on my cock." My breath nearly stopped as he forced my legs to spread open wider, giving him full access, and also making it so that whomever entered the throne room would have a full view of me and all of my intimates. It sent a surprising shiver down my spine, exciting me more than I thought it should make me nervous. He trapped my legs there with his own legs, then used his hand from before to push my panties to the side, a choked groan leaving his lips as he felt how wet I had already become.  
"Oh I love virgins, always so easily excited, but so shy at the same time." He chuckled as I finally pulled myself together enough to speak as a blush flushed my cheeks, "You always excite me, my King." With my words, he pinched my clit, making a loud yelp leave my mouth, pants quickly following. 

"Good slut." He praised as I threw my head back at his pinches, varied from rough to barely there, never keeping a pattern sending pleasure racking through my body, to the point where I couldn't form any coherent thoughts.   
"You'd make such a pretty picture, riding on top of me, my cock forcing itself up into you again and again with you barely able to stay on top of me, only kept up by my magic.. Completely spent." He growled softly in my ear before nipping at it, a grunt following as my hips rolled back into his hard on. "P, please.." I begged, not quite knowing what I was begging for, but he seemed to know just what I needed, sliding his fingers down my slit again, very slowly sliding his fingers into my warmth just to tease me.   
"Beg."

He wouldn't move until I begged for him to give me what I needed. "P.. Please. My King please use your fingers on me, please I need them so badly." I whimpered and he hummed, starting to slowly move, "More." He wouldn't move past that speed, frustration falling over me " _Please!_ " I nearly shouted, which prompted him to start fingering me fast, and rough. He started with only two fingers sliding in and out quickly, but as I started to beg him for more, he added a third finger, stretching me out.  
"Oh. Oh, King! My King please, yes, yes," I nearly sobbed as I felt my stomach clench, getting closer and closer to my finish, my eyes snapping close as I cried out. "My King please let me cum!" I whined, a sinister chuckle leaving his lips, and just as I was about to reach my peak... He stopped. It was like he was just gone..

And then I realized he was. My eyes flying open looking around to see where I was. Light was coming through the windows and I was back in my room at Starks place. I sat up and put my hand against my head, breathing heavily. "What the hell.. What the..." I was slightly panicked.  
It felt like all of my free will was gone during that, like I wasn't myself... Was that a dream? Or something Loki pushed into my head? I figured he could do that, which is what prompted me to stand up quickly, tripping over the covers that were tangled up around my feet. I could feel the sweat on my back as I stumbled over to my door, shoving the door open, my eyebrows furrowed.  
Loki, Loki, Loki. He was my only thought, he consumed my entire being as I rushed back to his holding cell, the same glass one as before. My still half asleep and adrenaline high brain fogged my thought process as I saw the door, managing to not run into anyone. I paused in front of the door to his cell before finally opening it, seeing him standing in the middle of the cell in all his glory.

I could feel his cocky and content aura as soon as I closed the door behind me, my breathy voice surrounding us. "What was that, Loki? Was that you?" I paced towards him and he just stared at me for a moment before smirking, stalking towards the glass. "Don't you mean, what was that _my King?_ " I flushed darkly realizing that really was him from before. He had invaded my mind and placed a wet dream there so that I would think of him. Gods part of me hated him but part of me always wondered what this would be like.  
"You seemed oh so willing in the dream, I can only wonder if you'll be as willing when I take you after I get out of this useless cage." His fist slammed against the glass of the cage, right near my head, making me whimper and step back in surprise, only to meet a strong and warm chest, my head whipping around so fast I almost thought I got whiplash.

"Bucky.." I whispered out, knowing he had heard what I had said as I barged into the room, "Loki do I have to teach you not 'tah mess with this innocent dame, or are you goin' to mind your own business." His gruff voice invaded my ears as he pulled me closer to him, and I turned to face Loki, a stunned look on my face. "I.." I whispered as Loki just laughed, "She's all but willing, brute. Do not attack me for what your harlot chooses to do." Bucky tensed up, his grip on me tightening making me whimper again, and I could feel their eyes on me, and that was the moment I could feel the change in the air.  
"Well I know what your lesson will be then, Loki. You can sit there, and watch this "harlot" chooses to do, with _me_." I tensed up in surprise, but I never objected, and that was when Bucky muttered to me, "as long as that's okay with you." I paused, but slowly nodded, making him chuckle and pull me against his chest.  
"Do not touch her." Loki growled as Buckys hands trailed down my sides, a striking difference to Loki's. Buckys were warm and calloused while Loki's were cold and soft. 

"Why, what are you gunna do about it? Invade her dreams again, tryin' 'tah make her fall for a villain?" I winced at those words, watching Loki's face become hard and angered, this wasn't at all what I expected from the two men, and I could tell there was going to be a clear rivalry between them.  
"I'll kill you first when I get out of here. But first, I'll ravish her in front of you again and again until she can no longer feel your disgusting hands upon her skin." As Loki kept talking, Bucky bit in the same place that Loki had in my dream.  
This was all too much in reality, and I could feel myself slip back into that mentality from the dream, overcome with lust.

I wanted them. Both of them.  
And I planned on getting them, today.


	3. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline is now stuck in a sticky situation, slightly literal, and not. Now being sat on the soldiers lap in front of her King, she can only imagine how this will turn out.

You'll be okay, they said, you don't have to worry about anything, _they said._

The sarcastic thought left my mind as Bucky pulled up a chair and sat me down on his lap, my back to his chest, making sure Loki could see everything as he spread my legs and locked them with his own. His rough hands gently stroked the exposed skin on my thighs from the pajama shorts I was wearing. I was tense, and I'm sure it was visible to Loki, who had very recently taken my first sexual experience, but I wasn't completely free then, partly under his control in a dream. Not that I minded.

"You sure this is okay, Doll?" Bucky had murmured in my ear, his nose nuzzling my neck, breathing in the scent of my hair- which smelled like cherry blossoms by the way-, and gently pressed a kiss to my neck. I slowly nodded, relaxing even just the tiniest bit, but jumped slightly as his cold metal hand slid up my stomach, right under my tank top, and straight up to cup my breast.v My breath hitched as his metal thumb slowly slid over my nipple, both of them hardening in a not so surprising fashion. A soft moan left my mouth as he applied pressure, and my head lolled back, my eyes closed, the moment I felt his flesh hand press into my shorts, then slide them to the side to feel the damp fabric of my panties. 

His fingers started to press down on my over sensitive nub, whimpers escaping my mouth as his soft pressure changed quickly to a rougher tone, a high pitched moan leaving my mouth, and he chuckled darkly, but paused as a loud pound was made against the glass cage. Bucky didn't stop his motions, actually he only pushed farther, moving past my panties and moaning as he felt just how wet I was. He teased my hole, circling around it before plunging a finger in, thrusting upwards into my ass, accidentally. He let out a deep moan, as he gruffly spoke into my ear. "You're just so soaked for me, or is it the fact you know _he's_ watching?" I moaned in response, and that earned me a second finger, making my moans only get louder and more high pitched.

"B, Bucky.." I whined, starting to feel this coil wind up in me, and that was when he started to move faster, his thumb pressed to my clit, but then he paused, and moved one of my legs, and pulled down my shorts and panties, before putting me back in place, like I was a little doll to him. "Now you're on full view to him." Bucky purred in my ear, placing love bites all over my neck. His fingers slid back into me and picked right back up on where he was before, that coil still being there. "Oh please Bucky.." I begged softly, and he responded with a soft chuckle, picking up his pace, starting to hit a spot inside me that made me jerk upwards, arching my back off of him, and grinding deeper onto his fingers.

"You gunna cum soon, Dolly?" He purred, as I fucked myself on his fingers, and I nodded helplessly, "You like bringin' yaself to tha' edge with my fingers, don't you baby doll?" His drawl came back full force and it almost made the coil snap as I only got louder, the room being being swamped with my helpless moans.  
"Open your eyes. Look at him." Using his free hand, that was previously abusing my breasts, he made sure my head was pointed at Loki. "Look into his eyes as you cum with my name on your lips." Loki slowly shook his head at that, his hands being pressed against the glass, and I saw the warning in his eyes. It made me slowly shake my head gasping as my eyes weld up with tears. "You know you want to doll, come on, _cum for me._ " And that was the moment I broke, his fingers dove into me with incredible strength, and hit my sweet spot one last time and it made me scream, coming on done, saying his name like a prayer.

" _Bucky!_ " I absolutely cried, the tears of pleasure sliding down my face, and Loki was _not_ happy by any means. But Bucky, oh he, he was over the moon. He praised me softly as I came down from my high, "Good girl, you did so good. Perfect baby girl, looked so perfect on my fingers, good girl.." I let out a heavy breath, before finally making eye contact with Loki again, and I saw his face set in a snarl. His eyes said one thing, _Let me out._ I blushed softly, and stood up from Bucky, who seemed to of paused, watching what I was doing.

My legs shook, but I made steady progress at walking. I looked back at Bucky and gave him a soft smile as I gently pulled down my tank top, but then walked straight to Loki's cage. And right to the door as well. He seemingly whispered into my mind, as my hands moved on their own accord to type in the code to the door. Bucky made a move to stand but it was too late, the door was already open, and so Loki's power was unleashed. He roughly put one of his hands around the back of my neck, the other out towards Bucky, a glowing green covering his palm that soon brought chains up from the floor to wrap around the super soldier, who couldnt seem to break them.

"That was very naughty of you to go along with his games, little bird." He purred into my ear as Bucky started to shout curses at him, threatening him, that if he hurt me, he was a dead man. I had no fear in my heart as Loki pressed me against him, stroking the back of my neck, "I think you need a punishment, don't you agree?" Slowly, I nodded, and with that, he summoned a chair that was much more luscious and _King_ looking, than the one Bucky had sat me in. He sat gracefully and patted his lap, which I climbed onto without hesitation.  
Bucky may be a lover, a kind soul, strong and dedicated, with a rough past who made him into who he is...  
Loki will always be my King.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Bucky was looking at me with shock that I would obey Loki without hesitation like I had with him. "Good, pet... good..." With that, his cold hand slammed against my ass, making me cry out, in pain and pleasure. Bucky continued to stare at me, but the bulge that was there before only seemed to grow watching me under Loki's control.  
"You belong to your King, don't you, pet? Everything about you.." His hand came down again as he spoke, "Screams that you want me. From your green panties," Smack! "To your submissive attitude," Slap! "And even, to the way you're soaking my thigh, knowing it's _me_ doing this to you." I couldn't help but let out a loud moan as his hand came down for the last time. 

Loki's hand now reached for my hair, and dragged me upwards slightly, which made Bucky shout in protest, but I only moaned at it. "Hush, brute. I would not do anything she didn't want from me. But, now what do you say little bird? Hmm? What do you say to your King." Panting, I barely get out a "Thank you.." To which he pulled harder on my hair, making me gasp in pain.  
"What was that?" And that time, I shouted out, "Thank you, my King!" And he then pulled me to his face, kissing me roughly, biting harshly on my bottom lip, before pulling away. "Good girl."  
He moved so I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. His fingers made soothing motions onto my ass, to calm them, as spanking from a god can be very harsh.

"Now, I imagine you're a virgin, aren't you, my dove?" He hummed, leaning down to bite across my neck, pausing as he reached my shirt, which he carelessly ripped in half, throwing it to the side. I gasped, but answered, knowing his temper. "I, I am a virgin..." I whimpered, to which Bucky let out a soft surprised noise at, I turned to look at him, but Loki turned me back. "Only me, right now dove. This is _his_ punishment." I nodded slowly, but stayed facing him.   
"Would you care to lose that pure title, love?" He murmured to me, kissing down the valley of my breasts, and that was the first thing that made me hesitate with him, and after a moment he looked up at my hesitant face.

"Dove, I would not take that from you, not without you saying you want me to. I am not quite the monster I am seen as." His eyes flashed red, only for a moment, but it was enough to let me know he was partially offended, which made me jump to correct myself. "I, I want you to! Just... Not like this. But I want it to be you, my Loki." I whispered. He nearly smiled at me, but it was gone before I knew it, and he chuckled darkly, before speaking.  
"Say goodbye to your soldier. I will take you. Just not here." I quickly shouted a goodbye, but by the time good got out of my mouth, it had gone dark, and we had been transported.

I don't know who gave me that phone, but it seemed these characters were strangely attracted to me for some reason. I needed to eventually get to the bottom of it, but right now, the only thing I could think of getting to the bottom of was his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> listen this may be a stupid idea but here i am, memeing through life.


End file.
